


Early Afternoon Gus (and Shawn)

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Backstory, Childhood, Drabble, Gen, Halloween, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 12:18:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2507534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little Shawn and Little Gus' first encounter with the supernatural did not involve heroism.  But can you blame them when they were only four years old?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Early Afternoon Gus (and Shawn)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [entwashian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entwashian/gifts).



> Written as a treat for '14!

They were four years old when they saw their first ghost. 

Okay, so it wasn’t a real ghost; it was a teenager dressed up in a costume. But Shawn was – at least in his own mind- a brave soldier, and he spent the rest of his life insisting Gus pooped his pants upon seeing someone in a Casper the friendly Ghost costume. 

The real incident was, naturally, far more complex than Shawn would ever let on, with Gus running screaming toward his mom and Shawn hiding under the refreshment table. But such was the life of an erstwhile private detective. Everyone had to start somewhere – even if it was shaking under a bowl of punch.

**Author's Note:**

> This fanfiction uses characters from **Psych** , all of whom are the property of the **USA Network**. No money was gained from the writing of this fanfiction and all are used under the strictures of the Berne Convention.


End file.
